NYAPRES EVERYWHERE
by Tsukiyama-chan
Summary: Siapa bilang KagePro nggak bisa jadi CALON PRESIDEN? Apa alasan mereka dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau jadi presiden? CEKIDOT!/Gomen jelek, saya NEWBIE/ENJOY!


**NYAPRES EVERYWHERE**

Disclaimer  
Cerita NYAPRES EVERYWHERE benar-benar dari lubuk otak ane yang paling dalem dong~~!  
Sampe Kido jdi cewek girly pun, KagePro bukan punya ane!

Warning  
Banyaknya penampakan typo  
(sangat) OOC  
Siapkan lubang kuburan, karena membaca cerita ini dapat menyebabkan  
KEMATIAN

.  
.

**Summary  
Emang artis dan politikus doang yang bisa jadi capres?  
KAGEPRO juga bisa!**

ENJOY!

Burung berkokok, ayam berkicau, matahari berhembus, dan angin terbit. Benar-benar pagi yang indah.

Sambil menikmati indahnya pagi ini, Shion menonton berita di radio kesayangannya. Author aja bingung, gimana caranya nonton berita di radio? Lupakan.

"Nonton acara Esputar Indonesia ah~~!"

Tiba-tiba..

"Selamat pagi, penonton putra, penonton putri, dan penonton putra yang keputri-putrian. Selamat datang di ESPUTAR INDONESIA! Bersama saya, Azami-chan yang kawaii, mari kita simak berita utama!"

Melihat sesosok mahluk misterius yang bergentayangan itu, Shion hanya bisa diam membatu.

"EMAK JADI PRESENTER BERITA? GILE LO NDRO! SAMPE ANAS DIGANTUNG DI MONAS PUN, GUE NGGAK PERCAYA EMAK MASUK TIPI!"

"Masbuloh~~ Masalah buat loh?" Tiba-tiba Azami berubah menjadi Soimah

"Emak bener-bener dah"

Azami kembali ke berita yang akan dibawakan

"Ekhhhemm.. Maaf pemirsa, ada gangguan teknis. Sekarang kita kembali ke berita. Pemirsa, sudah tau kan Jokowi jadi Capres? Rhoma Irama jadi Capres? Bahkan teripang pun jadi Capres! Tapi,semua itu udah mainstream!"

"Terus? Gue musti bilang KEYEN sambil selfie-an di jamban getoo?" komen Shion

"Di jamban? Mending di kuburan aja! Lanjut, kini bukan cuma mereka yang bisa nyapres! Beberapa anak (yang ngaku-ngaku) muda, juga nyapres lo~~! Penasaran? Kita sudah terhubung dengan wartawan terganteng di antara mahluk-mahluk di Ragunan, yaitu SETOO! Selamat pagi, Seto!"

"Selamat pagi, Azami dan pemirsa. Sekarang saya sedang berada di Kuburan Jeruk Purut bersama orang-orang yang akan saya wawancarai. Mereka adalah para calon presiden yang akan dipilih April mendatang. Saya akan mewawancarai anda terlebih dahulu."

"Silahkan." Kata orang berambut hijau dan berdada datar.

"Bang, mengapa anda ingin menjadi calon presiden?"

"Siapa yang anda panggil 'bang'?"

"Anda pria kan? Wajar kalo saya panggil 'bang'."

"GUE CEWEK TAU!" Teriak Kido dengan suara keras. Saking kerasnya, suara Kido dapat menjatuhkan pesawat MH370.

"Maaf mbak. Kembali ke pertanyaan." Seto merinding sambil berdisko (?)

"Kenapa saya jadi CAPRES? SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG! APA ITU SALAH GUE? SALAH EMAK GUE? SALAH BAPAK GUE? SALAH TUKANG TOGE? SALAH SBY? HAH?" sembur Kido

"Emm.. Kalau anda terpilih menjadi Presiden, apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

"Gue bakal memberi pelayanan spesial bagi wanita berdada datar yang nasibnya kayak gue! Lalu menggratiskan biaya operasi perubahan jenis kelamin. Kemudian, mensejahterakan putri yang keputra-putraan, sehingga mereka yang 1 spesies kayak gue dapat diterima masyarakat."

"Terima kasih." Seto yang keringatnya berubah jadi es segera bertanya pada laki-laki bermata kucing.

"Kano-san, mengapa anda ingin menjadi presiden?"

"Karena membohongi dunia itu susah. Mending gue bohongin negara dulu. Cara satu-satunya adalah dengan menjadi presiden! Semua harus tunduk sama KANO! GYAHAHAHA-eh? GUE KECEPLOSAN!"

"Benar-benar jawaban yang bagus! Tepuk kaki buat KANO! Lalu, jika anda jadi presiden, apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

"Yaelah, KEPO amat lo!"

"Orang kepo luas wawasan!" Seto mulai mengeluarkan _puppy-eyes _no jutsu-nya

"Sudah terpampang nyata! Pertama, seluruh warga negara harus ngasih gue UANG! Minimal 100 ribu Yen! Kedua, penipuan akan gue HALALkan! Ketiga.."

Kano pun melirik Kido dengan senyuman khas yang memualkan.

"Memaksa Kido supaya jadi istri gue!"

_CTARRRR! BLARRR! GDEBUK! KETEMPYAAANG!_

Kido pun menendang Kano. Tendangan Kido yang ADUHAI membuat Kano merasakan sensasi LUAR BINASA!

"Selamat jalan,Kano. Semoga tenang di sisi-Nya" Semua mengheningkan cipta.

"Selanjutnya, Mary! Selamat pagi Mary, mengapa anda ingin menjadi presiden?"

"Emm.. eto.. Aku ingin membuktikan di hadapan orang-orang yang meremehkanku, kalau aku orang yang hebat dan bisa memimpin suatu negara"

Seto langsung jatuh dari tangga, maksudnya jatuh cinta pada Mary. Begitupula dengan Mary. Seto dan Mary segera bernyanyi dengan suara 'khas'.

"Inikah rasanya cinta? Oh inikah cinta? Cinta pada jumpa pertamax.."

"Oii! Ini berita atau _Talent Contest _sih?" geram sang _cameraman, _Hibiya.

"Iya nih! CAPEK DAN PEGAL-PEGAL tahu!" teriak Momo, sang penata suara.

"MARY! NGAPAIN KAMU!" Shion tiba-tiba muncul dengan karpet terbang.

"TAPI MAMI! AKU CINTA SAMA SETO~~!"

"Mary! Kamu itu ya! Kan Mami udah jodohin kamu!"

"Hah? Sama siapa? Mary! Cepat jelaskan!" tegas Seto.

"Sama.. ULAR PITON khas Madura.." sembur Shion

"Mary,kamu pilih mana? Aku atau ULAR PITON? Hiks.. Cepet jawab!" Seto nangis dan menyebabkan banjir setinggi lutut semut.

"Mary! POKOKNYA IKUT MAMI SEKARANG!"

"T-ta-tapi.."

"MARY! AKU CINTA KAM-"

Seto baru sadar kalau dia sudah sangat OOT dan OOC tingkat Grandfinal Indonesian Idol.

"Maaf atas sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan tadi. Selanjutnya.. Shintaro akan menjelaskan mengapa ia mengajukan diri sebagai presiden."

"Hn."

"Mengapa anda ingin menjadi presiden?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan jika terpilih?"

"Hn."

"LUAR BUASA! SUPER SEKALI!" kata Seto yang menyebabkan terjadinya gempa lokal.

"Halo! Aku Ayano! Aku mau jadi presiden, karena aku merasa mamu melakukannya! Jadi pilihlah aku! Coblos no. 0!" Sembur anak bersyal merah.

"Maaf mbak, tapi anda belum ditanya." Kata seto sambil tersenyum kayak orang nahan kentut.

"Oh. Maaf."

"Apa yang anda lakukan kala-"

"Aku akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk bunuh diri! Aku juga akan menyuruh orang untuk selalu tersenyum, lagi mandi harus senyum,lagi nangis harus senyum, lagi marah harus senyum, lagi boker harus senyum, bahkan lagi sendiri juga HARUS SENYUM!"

'Senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila dong' batin Seto

"Kalau anda,Konoha?"

"Nyamnyamnyamnyam" kata Konoha.

"Jika anda tepilih jadi presiden, apa ada hal yang ingin diwujudkan?"

"Nyamnyamnyamnyam" Konoha lagi sibuk makan.

"Ehm.. Terima kasih atas waktunya semua! Jadikita tidak boleh GOLPUT ya~~! Demikian berita ini saya sampaikan, kembali ke-"

"POKOKNYA COBLOS NO.3~~!" Teriak Kano yang baru datang ke bumi.

"KAGAK! COBLOS NO. 1!"

"HARUS COBLOS NO. 0!"

"Nyamnyamnyam"

"Hn."

"Jangan coblos aku! SAKIT TAU!"

"KEMBALI KE STUDIO! CEPETAN! RUSUH NIHH!"

"Demikian berita yang dapat disampaikan Saudara Seto." Azami tersenyum dan acara ini SELESAI

**~~OWARI~~**

**Gomen! Ceritanya garing! T_T**

**Aku newbie~~ :3**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
